


The Guitar

by arisanite



Series: The Conversations [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pining, Romance, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot occurs in “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/959300?view_full_work=true">A Stolen Conversation</a>” – during the “silent treatment” phase that occurred Tom’s hospitalization and the big fight between Fred and Max while Tom and Vega were playing the Thor 3 video game (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/959300/chapters/2429259">Chapter 36: Fighting Fish</a>). Vega finds a guitar lying outside untouched in the living room and starts to play with it. The person who originally owns it finds her playing – and as he was unnoticed, starts to listen to the song she begins to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitar

 

It stood out like a sore thumb in the living room.

Not that it _was_ a sore thumb, but Vega couldn’t help but circle it upon seeing it, considering she hasn’t touched one in a very long time…

It looked very expensive, considering that it wasn’t just like other guitars – it had this beautiful blue hue on its varnished surface, and seemed to be made of the highest quality materials, from the wood to the string. Being more of a casual singer and not being the full-house musician like her older brother, Vega scratched her head as she approached it in the silence of the flat, unable to tell the difference – but based on her minimal knowledge and exposure to it; she knew that this instrument was of A-Quality. The moment she touched it, she even knew it might even have been _imported_ with how heavy it was and how well it was taken care of. It was a shame she didn’t know the make or the brand, like how her music nerd brother would – dropping names the moment he sees instruments like this.

But it did stick out like a sore thumb in the newly-cleaned and arranged flat (considering that the “new” stay-at-home resident who was supposedly “recuperating” did a few arrangements of his own, busying himself with making it feel more like “home” as to… distract himself from… things), making the woman realize that it was some sort of intrusion – an addition to the setting considering that Max didn’t play instruments (and would love to use her voice boisterously like Vega does) and her other roommate –

Vega felt herself twitch her lip and retract her little fingers that began to slide down the neck of the instrument, realizing _to whom this guitar belongs_.

Considering that her own retracted digits were guilty for marking _that same owner of the guitar_ ’s face with a ruthless slap a few days ago, she would say that these fingers of hers would consider themselves forgiven since they were the same digits that neatly folded and wrapped the bandages around it’s victim’s wrists as a sign of penance just the other fortnight…

But yet, despite circumstances and the initial hesitation, Vega’s curiosity got the better of her as she made a double take for it and picked up the guitar that was out of place with the furniture in the living room, and carried it effortlessly with her small hands, cradling it in her arms.

Little did she notice that the owner _was actually in his room with the slightly open door_ that she believed was left unattended and _empty_ … when in fact he was being silent the entire time as he was scrolling through his iPad, looking at his emails, after a long morning jog after painfully cleaning his wrist wounds while his one roommate left for the bakery, and the other was still sleeping.

He was about to go out of his room when he saw _her_ pick up _his_ guitar – that same guitar he asked Luke Windsor to pick up and bring to him to the shared flat, which he intends to use during those quiet hours when he’s left all alone to himself to supposedly rest, using the instrument as something to cure him of his quiet boredom as he deals with his “toned down” lifestyle that lasts for a few weeks as he recuperates.

Those blue eyes quickly darted about the limited view of the living room as he held his body completely still, so not to be noticed by his female roommate who started inspecting his instrument with her little hands, as she began to play these little chords on it as she attempted to properly tune it, looking a bit inexperienced as she toys with it, trying to get the ideal tune… when in fact she had no idea what she’s doing.

He wanted to snicker, finding her so adorable, not knowing that despite being out of practice and little knowledge of tuning it, Vega found herself sitting on the arm of the leather couch, as she managed to find a decent tone with the guitar… before striking a few chords to an unknown song, changing beats once in a while, like a little girl finding an old jukebox in a storehouse and flipping switches from one song to another.

Tom couldn’t help but smile and smirk at the same time, finding her amusing – wondering if she ever used a guitar before, and finding fascination with her minimal knowledge with a few chords that she would randomly play as she held his guitar.

He was about to step out and taunt her to actually play something… when he heard her slap the wooden surface of the guitar… suddenly pausing…

…then suddenly playing a fixed melody, to _which she started singing to_ , causing his heart to leap.

 

_You, doin' that thing you do_

_Breaking my heart into a million pieces_

_Like you always do ~_ ♫

_And you, don't mean to be cruel_

_You don’t even know about the heartache_

_I've been going through ~_ ♪

 

Tom’s eyebrows suddenly shot up upon hearing her sing.

Not to mention the perky and happy way she played the song – this song that sounded so familiar – to which he realized was the title song (and also the name) of a movie which Tom Hanks directed almost two decades ago about a band and their one-hit wonder track. There was a jolly way she played it that emphasized the cuteness of her little voice, bringing even more flavor and spirit to the already sprightly song.

He didn’t regret peeking through the small opening of his door, when he suddenly saw her stand up from sitting on the arm of the leather couch, as she began to sway and swing her head _and her hips_ to the song she was singing, showing that performer’s side she never really revealed to anyone… save for those moments _when she thought she was alone_.

 

_Well, I try and try to forget you, boy_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Every time you do that thing you do!_

 

This entire discovery was a gift, as he thought.

Daring to hold his eyes on her a bit longer, he watched her deliver her own little performance in the living room, holding _his_ guitar, and belting out in a glorious little voice that she refuses to use in public, _considering how she doesn’t even sing this way during videoke sessions_.

He was now aware of his position behind the door as he ensured that he made no movement that would make his presence known and distract her (from finishing that beautiful song) while retaining that position where he can see the rest of her performance. Much to his relief, she turned her head in the other way, hunching over the guitar, as she tapped her feet and moved across the living room with her back to his bedroom door.

 

_I know all the games you play_

_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know_

_That you'll be mine someday_

_'Cause we could be happy, can't you see?_

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me_

 

Thomas couldn’t help it, but he _was falling in love with the song_ to a point that he was already considering downloading the original version by the Wonders, putting it in his playlist, and secretly practicing it when she’s not around so he can one day surprise her with it during one videoke battle that she often wins when she’s around.

But falling in love with the girl singing the song is a completely different story…

And as much as the thought of it sometimes made his wounds hurt even more, he couldn’t help but believe that small little relieving moments like this drew him away from that dark spot he sank himself in, and was slowly bringing him back that happiness he had been craving from the very start.

And to top things off, _he just couldn’t get over the song_.

The melody, the lyrics…

 _Oh God,_ he thought. _Those words say a lot. Could she be actually saying something through this?_

Especially when he found himself Googling the lyrics after this little _encounter_ , Tom couldn’t help but wrack his brain about the _meaning behind the song_ and what is it’s gravity for Vega, considering everything that happened… and _everything that happened between them…_

And considering the current circumstances that has been set –

His called off engagement…

His little accident…

And the fact she still wore that ring on her finger…

Suddenly, he felt like this song had too much meaning in it… like a secret plea, like a rolled up clandestine love letter inserted in a song that she wouldn’t be caught playing in broad daylight – or ironically, _with anyone present at hand_.

But despite Tom quietly telling himself that he’d probably take this beautiful memory of Vega singing that particular song to his grave… He couldn’t help but be emotionally stirred by the way she adorably sang it…

And how much he wouldn’t wipe off those little fingerprints on his now-beloved guitar…

 

 

_I don't ask a lot, boy_

_But I know one thing's for sure_

_It's the love I haven't got, boy_

_And I just can't take it anymore!_

 

 

She began to slow down after the coda, causing her little dancing to slowly cease as she began to look out of the bay window of the living room, looking into the distance as she slowly began to complete the song.

The upbeat tempo also began to fade from her voice, as he could hear the melancholy that began to seep out of the way she sang it… making him wonder… what could she be thinking at that exact moment to make her sound so…

So desperately…

Sad…

 

_You, doin' that thing you do_

_Breaking my heart into a million pieces_

_Like you always do..._

 

_Well, I try and try to forget you, boy_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Every time you do that thing –_

_Every time you do that thing!  
_

_Every time you do that thing you do…_

She ended her little performance with a twang on the guitar, slapping the wooden surface like most performers do with an awkward halt, as she found herself staring blankly at the broad daylight caused by the noon sun, seemingly pondering about the reason why she chose that song, and why she suddenly found herself singing it out loud in the silence of her apartment…

Unaware of how that song was currently driving someone mad with questions and _pent up emotions that began to boil in their veins_ as they stayed hidden from sight, pretending they weren’t there, pretending they were probably sleeping, on earphones, listening to Shakespeare’s sonnets for practice and reference…

Tom waited with bated breath as he hid his head back from the small gap of his room, listening to the footsteps that echoed in the living room, as Vega went back to the spot where she stood when she picked up that guitar… as she carefully set it back into place, almost circling it to make sure that it remains at the same spot where it was originally left by the owner, making it appear that she didn’t use it at all, as if it was untouched –

When suddenly Tom emerged from his room, causing the door to creak open as he filled the air with that strong presence – at that exact moment Vega removed her fingers from the guitar.

The girl almost leapt back from the spot she was standing on, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Those pupils dilated even further with horror upon the thought that _maybe he saw her touch the guitar_ – or maybe he _heard her singing, or worse – the fact that he’d pick up something, a well-hidden secret that she can’t even admit to herself, perfectly enlaced with the lyrics to that song she randomly picked out of the blue…_

With instinct’s sharper than an ordinary person, Tom recognized the horror and humiliation in her eyes upon having caught, and he found himself shrinking away and suddenly wearing a blank and neutral expression, making it appear that he just got up from a nap or something, considering that it would definitely drive his favorite roommate away if she realized that he had heard the entire performance. And considering the fact that she’s staring to get used to him again, despite the shared silence they have been having for the past few days since they last talked – when she tenderly performed first aid for him… He forced himself to mechanically look away and approach the refrigerator to get some water, as he pretended that he didn’t hear anything at all, and he was just out to get water.

And pretending was one of his strongest suits.

In fact, pretending was in fact one of his greatest strengths ever since he found out that she was engaged…

Turning around, sensing the fact that her song and secret is safe with her, judging Thomas’ generic and apathetic reaction, she turned around and marched back into the confines of her room, hiding a strained expression on her face, as she thought of the horror she has to go through _if he actually heard her singing…_

Upon closing the door quietly behind her, Vega leaned on the wooden surface of it before letting out a huge sigh of relief, promising herself _to check the rooms first before fucking using anyone’s musical instruments to deal with her inner… issues…_

Outside, Tom found himself all alone again.

Raising those blue eyes from the half-filled glass of water he left on the counter after taking a large gulp, he found himself staring despondently at his roommate’s closed door as he slowly tore his eyes from it… letting it rest on his guitar.

Approaching it with quiet footsteps, he gently lifted it from the wooden floor as he took it in his arms, smiling quietly to himself as he remembered how she played with it earlier with much gusto and bravado, treasuring that one moment Vega sang her heart out in private and he got to be her secret audience.

 _Guess I won’t sell this thing anymore_ , he said to himself silently as he took it back to his room, thinking about probably leaving it outside once in a while, in case it will lure Vega to another private performance once more. _It’s too precious to be given away now._

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “That Thing You Do” by the Wonders, as featured in the movie of the same name. Vega’s performance is [inspired by this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T5igtxTYYM). I just had to write this short after hearing that song (and going crazy over it), considering I already finished “A Stolen Conversation” and I never got to feature this powerful song at all.


End file.
